Disposable absorbent products currently find widespread use in many applications. For example, in the infant and child care areas, diapers and training pants have generally replaced reusable cloth absorbent articles. Other typical disposable absorbent products include feminine care products such as sanitary napkins or tampons, adult incontinence products, and health care products such as surgical drapes or wound dressings. A typical disposable absorbent product generally comprises a composite structure including a liquid-permeable topsheet, a fluid acquisition layer, an absorbent structure, and a liquid-impermeable backsheet. These products usually include some type of fastening system for fitting the product onto the wearer.
Disposable absorbent products are typically subjected to one or more liquid insults, such as of water, urine, menses, or blood, during use. As such, the outer cover materials of the disposable absorbent products are typically made of liquid-insoluble and liquid impermeable materials, such as polypropylene films, that exhibit a sufficient strength and handling capability so that the disposable absorbent product retains its integrity during use by a wearer and does not allow leakage of the liquid insulting the product.
Furthermore, solid waste disposal is becoming an ever increasing concern throughout the world. As landfills continue to fill up, there has been an increased demand for material source reduction in disposable products, the incorporation of more recyclable and/or degradable components in disposable products, and the design of products that may be disposed of by means other than by incorporation into solid waste disposal facilities such as landfills.
As such, there is a need for new materials that may be used in disposable absorbent products that generally retain their integrity and strength during use, but after such use, the materials may be more efficiently disposed of. For example, the disposable absorbent product may be easily and efficiently disposed of by composting.
Additionally, breathability is an important aspect for personal care articles. For example, breathability in a diaper provides significant skin health benefits to the baby wearing the diaper. Moisture vapors are allowed to pass through the outer cover, leaving the baby's skin drier and less prone to diaper rash.
Other important features of films used in personal care products include the opacity, the softness, tactility and drape of the film. Therefore, it is desirable to maximize these properties as well as they may make the film more comfortable when in use and in the manufacture of the personal care product.
It would therefore be beneficial to prepare a breathable, degradable films for personal care products. The degradable films may be used as barrier films in a disposable absorbent product intended for the absorption of fluids such as body fluids. In one embodiment, these films would have increased softness, tactility and drape.